稀有度
Monsters, strongboxes and most of the items come in one of four different rarities. The common rarity is , followed by , and . Higher rarity means things are higher valued but occur less frequently in the game. Items Items receive a random rarity with items being the most common and items the least common. Rarity is rolled before base type. The game rolls for rarity, in order, starting with: , followed by , then , if none of the other rarities are rolled the item will be . Modifiers to Item Rarity impacts the chance at each step. Magic, rare, and unique items found by the player are initially unidentified and a must be used to discover their properties. The number of sockets that can be found on an item is not affected by rarity; this instead relies on its item level. Item modifiers' random values can be rerolled using a . Rarities Normal Normal items (also called base items) are basic items without any explicit modifiers added by affixes. Nevertheless depending on base type some items can have implicit modifiers that can be rerolled using a if they have a range. A normal item can be upgraded into a magic item using an , or a rare item using an . Using an can upgrade a normal item into a magic, rare, or even unique item of the same base type. Magic Magic items have the same base statistics as a normal item of the same type, but have magical modifiers on them given by affixes, up to one prefix and one suffix. The types of modifiers that can be found or added to an item depend on its item level. A magic item with only either a prefix or suffix property can have a second property of the missing type added to it by using an . The affixes can be rerolled with an . A magic item can be upgraded into a rare item using a . It will retain its current affixes and one new affix will be added. Rare Rare items function the same as magic items, except they have at most six affixes – three prefixes, and three suffixes. Found rare items or items made rare with an or an will always have at least 4 affixes, but it is possible to get only 2 or 3 by using a . A rare item with less than six affixes can gain an additional affix with an or through Master crafting. completely reroll a rare item's affixes. Maps can have 8 mods as a result of corruption. Rare items are given a randomly generated name. Unique Unique items have the same base stats as a normal item of the same type, but have specific names, unique artwork and set lists of modifiers instead of affixes. It is GGG's intention that each base item has at least one corresponding unique item. Increased Item Rarity/Quantity Players can boost their chances of getting powerful equipment and uniques with the modifiers and . The combination of rarity and quantity stats is sometimes called Magic Find or MF, referring to the equivalent stats in Diablo. Rarity and quantity modifiers can come from player’s equipment, the support gems and , monster rarity, party bonuses, and map bonuses. The modifiers on the character stack additively with each other, and are subject to diminishing returns. Modifiers from the party bonus and monsters stack additively with each other, and are not subject to diminishing returns. The total player bonus stacks multiplicatively with the total party & monster bonus. (An explanation of additive vs. multiplicative can be found here.) IIR and IIQ from gear do not affect chests, and have no effect on the number or type of currency, items, scrolls, or gems that drop from them. Increased Item Rarity (IIR) Increases the chances of an item being magic, rare, or unique. This modifier has no effect on the number or type of currency items, scrolls, or gems that drop since they have no rarity like normal, magic, rare or unique. Magic, rare, and unique monsters have an increased item rarity modifier for drops. When in a party, only the modifier from the player who lands the killing blow on an enemy is applied - multiple characters attacking a monster will not stack their item rarity bonuses together. If one of your minions gets a kill, the minion's IIR is added to yours and the total is used. Increased Item Quantity (IIQ) Increases the average number of items that drop from monsters (aka Drop Rate). This includes currency, scrolls, skill gems and divination cards. There is no cap on the usefulness of this modifier, since there is no limit to the number of items a monster can drop. Only the IIQ of the containing area and the party bonus affects chests or strongboxes, and it does not affect the type, quality, or rarity of item dropped, only the chance that something will drop. IIQ does not affect the amount of maps that drop from enemies. In a party, each player in the party after the first gives the equivalent of +50% item quantity modifier on drops (this also doesn't affect map drops). The base chance for an item to drop varies between monster types, and drop rate increases with monster rarity. The party bonus as well as any bonus the monster gives are additive with each other and multiply with the quantity bonus of the player who gets the killing blow. Monsters Higher rarity on a monster means it drops more items and is more likely to drop items of high rarity. Additionally, a character can gain more items of higher rarity by increasing the increased item rarity and increased item quantity statistics with their equipment or with certain skill gems. Monsters of higher rarity drop items of higher item level. Magic mobs drop items one ilevel higher than the area's monster level, and rare/unique mobs' items are two ilevels higher. Rarities Normal The most common, and spawn in large groups. Magic Increased statistics, and given one monster affix. They appear in smaller groups. Rare Greatly increased statistics, and given three monster affixes. They spawn by themselves, but multiple rares may still be close together. Unique Custom monsters that appear in certain areas, including bosses. Interactions with other mechanics The statistics increased by monster rarity are life, damage, experience gained on death, item drop rarity and quantity, and flask charges gained on death. Monster rarity also reduces the chance to flee. References }} Category:Game mechanics Category:Item mechanics Category:游戏机制